The present invention relates to a new and improved shelf construction and particularly to a shelf construction especially well adapted for use in children""s rooms and play areas.
A child""s play and living area, whether it be a bedroom, den, playroom or the like, should provide an attractive and supportive environment for the child. It is recognized that a room environment which provides age-appropriate activities and visual stimuli, particularly for a young child, can help foster mental and intellectual growth.
Towards this end, a wide range of xe2x80x9ceducationalxe2x80x9d toys and devices are in the market. Such products range, for the infant, from crib-supported mobiles and touch toys to, for the older child, alphabet games, dolls, movable toys and games and activities of many different types.
The veritable plethora of such toys and games brings with the, a difficulty of display and storage. A toy which is not easily accessible and visible to a child is often a toy which is not utilized. At the same time, there is a need for storage and display space in the child""s environment which is both practical, convenient and aesthetically pleasing to the child.
The present invention is directed to both concerns, and provides both an entertainment medium for a child as well as a storage means. The present invention comprises a shelf construction mountable to a wall which may serve as an integral part of a toy system as well as a storage system. In particular, a shelf element is provided with integral means upon which a plurality of toy elements may be placed. The toy elements may comprise letters, numbers or figures, as well as more complicated toy elements, such as toy trucks or trains, as well as other child-related household goods, such as a radio or lamp. Means may be provided in the shelf element to power the toys and other devices which require electrical energy.
In addition to serving as a base or receptacle for such toy and other play devices, the shelf may itself serve as a base for the mounting of other display elements. Further shelf elements, as well as, box, tray units, and the like may be mounted to the shelf, expanding its utility and allowing a wide variety of objects to be stored, displayed or other positioned thereon. Both storage and toy elements may be combined or intermixed upon the shelf, providing broad flexibility of use for the shelf construction of the invention.